Unlikley Hero
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: How I think Parasitica should've went.


A/N So yeah I thought the ending was crap to the episode Parasitica, I mean i thought it was gonna be an emotional time for this scene but once again humor ruined it this is my take on the ending of the episode.

It had started with Leo, angry bursts of fury,attitude changing. black soulless eye's which prompted the Turtle to shudder, then it had moved to Raph. While trying to fight Leo, his own brother had bit him. Infecting him with the virus as well. Donatello had been harder to take down, his smarts and wits, being able to fight well. Michelangelo never thought his older brainy brother would be suitable to the Virtus, but here he was all alone. Fighting off his brother's one by one, each punch he landed hurt. Not wanting to injure the family he loved the most, but what could he do?. He was just one lone turtle, if it had been Raph, he could've pumled them all out. Donnie could defeat him with his smarts, if he hadn't been their to mess it up. And Leo the fierce and brave leader, couldn't take them out with all three.

But it was only he, Mikey, Michelangelo. The screw up in the family, someone none of his brothers ever took seriously. Michelangelo felt his heart beating rapidly, sweat coursing down his face as he ran. Ran away from his brothers, his family, ran like a coward. What could one Turtle do?, everything if it had been his brothers. But what could he do?, nothing, run like he was good for.

Turning a corner in the sewer the young turtle let out a soft sigh, his body tensing up hearing loud growling sounds. They were closing in, it would be only a matter of him. Why oh why couldn't he be brave like his brothers, why was he always put in a box, being the goofball, the weakling. Tears flirted at the edge of his eye's, teetering towards releasing and being held back. So this was how it was going to end?, being killed by his own flesh and blood.

The growling got louder, Mikey's body shuddered in fear. Taking a deep breath the young turtle gaze around the corner, his eye's widening when he saw all three brother scouting the area. There eye's a deepened black, leaning back against the wall Mikey took an unsteady breath. He couldn't die like this, even if in the end he was the be bitten he had to fight. Fight for his brothers, fight for there lives, do what he could.

"Hey!" the three infected turtles turned their heads, snarling escaping their mouth. "Yeah that's right! I'm right here you wasp things!" Mikey mentally cringed at the lame words. He quickly leapt into the air, back flipping as Raph came charging towards him.

Grasping his nunchucks Mikey set his eye's in determination. Something flashed in those usually goofy eye's, it was anger. Hatred, a need to protect his brothers. "That all you got Raph!" Mikey smirked, "Come now I've done better in my sleep!".

Raph growled lunged at Mikey again.

"Nope!" Mikey gave a taunting smirk, his nunchucks twirled in his hand, with obvious skill. Flipping into the air he slammed his Weapon into his brother's back,

Leo and Donnie gaze at Raph for a minute, there features turned cold, the two of them ran at their brother. Both attacking him at either side, Mikey quickly dodged it was unusual speed. The anger and fierce feeling of protectiveness fueling his speed.

"You hurt my brothers!" Mikey snarled, "the gloves come off now!" Rushing forward the Turtle kicked both Leo and Donnie into a wall. "I may be goofy,immature,a dork and everything else Raph calls me but no one hurts my brothers! NO ONE!". The Turtle scream running forward, With a burst of energy he knocked all three brothers onto the ground, while knocked out Mikey quickly inserted the antidote in each Turtles arms.

A sudden buzzing sound caught Mikey's ears, his head whipped around furry still showing in his eye's. They were the cause of all this, they had been the one's to hurt his brothers. Planting himself in front of his unconscious brother, Mikey's nunchucks sprung wildly in his grip. A soft growl of rage escaped the youngest one's lips, his eye's black with hate and anger.

-  
Leo was the first to come to, blinking a couple of times he shook the fuzzy feeling from his head. Hearing a soft groan come from either side of him, he knew that his other two brothers were starting to wake up to.

"What happened" Donnie whispered gripping his head, a shock of realization cross the brainy Turtles features. "Mikey actually did it, he completed the antidote".

Before anyone could respond a large roar of fury rang through the Turtles ears, a little ways down the tunnel but still in viewing point Mikey was taking on three wasps. The moves and fury in the Turtles fighting had been one the three brothers had never seen before, Mikey's fighting seemed to increase ten fold.

"NOBODY HURTS MY BROTHERS!" Mikey screamed rushing at all three wasps, knocking them down to the ground. "Come on" Mikey taunted "who wants some!".

"Mikey's kicking butt" Raph stated eye's widening, he had never seen his little brother so forced and strong.

Mikey's moments proved to be getting tiring, landing back onto the ground the three brother's didn't miss the small wince that prompted the youngest to close one eye in pain.

"He's hurt!" Leo stated jumping up pulling out his swords, "come on turtles let's give our hero some help!".

Leo, Donnie and Raph charged at the three Wasps which had somehow gotten Mikey backed into a corner, just as his three brothers had come to the rescue Mikey had collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.

"Mikey!" Raph stated in alarm rushing to his brother's side, his eye's filled with worry as his little brother's eye's slowly opened.

"Raph!" Mikey whispered smiling tiredly, "you guy's are ok".

"Yeah thanks to you" Raph's normal exterior softened, "you really proved just how tough you are today Mikey, now you just relax and let us handle it".

"Already handled" Leo replied placing his swords back in its holder, kneeling down next to his brother the leader gently put his hand on his little brother's head. "You alright Mikey?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yeah" Mikey smiled slightly as Raph helped him to stand, "I think" Mikey winced as he made to put pressure on his leg.

"Easy slugger" Raph whispered as Donnie came to Mikey's other side, "you got beat up pretty badly".

"It's nothing" Mikey stated as the four turtles headed back to the lair, "I'm just glad you guy's' are ok".

"Yeah thanks to you" Donnie gave his brother a proud smile, "I'm proud of you Mikey you really came through for us".

"Were all proud of you" Leo added his eye's shinning, "I've never seen you fight so well, or be so focused".

"They hurt you" Mikey said as the three turtles helped him onto the couch, "couldn't let them get away with that" he added letting out a small yawn.

Settling on the couch next to his brother Raph wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulder, drawing him close he rested Mikey's head on his chest. It was only a matter of seconds, before Mikey's body went limp and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Were gonna need to check his body for wounds" Donnie whispered, "will let him sleep for an hour then I want to take him back to the lab for treatment".

Grabbing a blanket off the couch Leo wrapped it around his youngest brother, Leo, Donnie and Raph smiled warmly as Mikey curled into the soft fabric, a sigh escaping his lips.

"He really is something isn't he" Raph chuckled kissing Mikey's forehead.

"We don't give him enough credit" Leo crossed his arms over his chest, "either way I won't be looking at him the same way again".

"Me either" Donnie whispered.

Raph just gazed down at Mikey leaning his head back the hotheaded turtle allowed himself to fall into a light sleep, Leo and Donnie just smiled giving each other a knowing gaze. They quietly watched over their two brothers,loving gazes in each of their eye's.

A/N Sorry about the lame ending hope you liked it, anyway that's the way I thought it should've went.


End file.
